1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel circuitry, and more particularly, to a pixel circuitry of a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat panel displays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), have the advantages of high resolution, small volume, light weight, low drive voltage, and low power consumption, and thus are widely used in various consumer communication products or electronic devices, for example, video recorders and players, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, notebook computers, desktop displays, and thin digital TVs, and have become the mainstream of display devices, gradually replacing Cathode Ray Tubes (CRT).
In a general flat display device, the flat display panel consists of pixel arrays, and the pixel array includes a plurality of pixel circuitries. Since the traditional pixel circuitry mainly consists of passive elements, such as a capacitor, or a switch, etc., it is unavoidable that a charge sharing occurs during image data transmission. Thus, a data signal received by a display element of the pixel circuitry has some variations which results in an unexpected condition in displaying pixels, for example, a gray level departure or distortion between a gray level actual displayed by the pixel and an expected gray level of the pixel driven by the data signal. The charge sharing usually occurs in a digital logic circuitry, and since there are coupled capacitors between internal elements of the circuitry, a voltage or a voltage level of the signal to be output by the circuitry is reduced.